


Kissing Drabbles

by queerfave



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfave/pseuds/queerfave
Summary: Requested drabbles from Tumblr, based upon a "Type of Kisses" post.





	1. Can You Forgive Me?

_1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken._

 

Three months. Three months was how long Courfeyrac usually gave himself to get over someone. Three months, and then he would force himself to go out on a date with someone else.

This time was different.

Combeferre had been his friend, and their relationship had felt so _natural_ , so _sincere_ , so _honest_. It was hard to forget about Combeferre.

Marius had been a good friend, particularly in the days directly after the breakup. He had been supportive to no end, until Courfeyrac had started pushing him away. The memories were too painful. It didn’t help to see Marius with Cosette, so happy because they were engaged and excited and in love; and it didn’t help to see any of the other Amis, who were friends with Combeferre.

So it happened that Courfeyrac isolated himself from everyone around him.

So it happened that three months came and went, and Courfeyrac still spent his days moping, trying to forget about Combeferre.

Marius did what he could to try and make Courfeyrac happier, so it was no surprise when Courf was invited to a night out with Marius and Cosette. The surprise was that Courf actually agreed.

Courf stands to the side, watching Marius and Cosette mingle with all the guests at the party out of the corner of his eye. He stares into his drink, ignoring anyone who comes up, trying to talk.

Combeferre then walks into the room.

Courfeyrac watches him, the heartbreak painted on his face. He was the only person that Courfeyrac didn’t want to see at all, and here he was, ten feet away. Combeferre looks up and catches Courf’s eye, causing him to quickly look back down into his drink. He pretends not to notice as Combeferre approaches him.

“Courfeyrac.”

“Combeferre.”

“Can I say something?”

Courf doesn’t answer.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

Courfeyrac looks up.

“I’ve spent months trying to get over you! Months trying to forget about you, and you come up to me and say that you’re sorry? I’m going to need a lot more than that.”

Combeferre glances down, and in an instant, his hands are around Courfeyrac’s waist and their lips are pressed together. Courfeyrac feels all the emotions as he presses his lips against the lips of the one he loves. Suddenly, he pulls back, out of the embrace. There is silence.

“Can you forgive me?” Combeferre asks.

“I don’t know.”


	2. Sunlight

_ 4\. In The Moment Kiss - Maybe it’s in the middle of an argument or you just looked to damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.  _

 

Enjolras finishes his speech with roaring applause from the crowds. He raises his fist in triumph as people scream his name. To the side, Enjolras watches his boyfriend, Grantaire, who has an enormous smile plastered on his face. He climbs down from the podium into the crowd and squirms around people swarming him to congratulate him. He is joined by Combeferre, who successfully begins to shoo away any stragglers trying to catch a closer glimpse of the leader of the Amis, clad in red. 

He reaches Grantaire, who envelops him in a crushing embrace. Tapping on his boyfriend’s back, he signals that he needs air, and his boyfriend releases his bear hug. 

“You were amazing!” Grantaire exclaims. 

“Only because I have been practicing that speech for literal hours at a time since I finished writing it,” grumbles Enjolras. 

“Yeah, I know,” complains Grantaire. “I live with you, you realize.”

Enjolras looks behind him at the crowd. 

“They’re taking pictures of us. Can we leave?” 

“Of course.”

Enjolras and Grantaire hurry away, hand in hand. They find themselves walking along the bridge across the river Seine. Grantaire looks over at his boyfriend and smiles. His amazing, brave boyfriend in red. So different, yet so similar from the leader that the people see. His golden hair gleams in the sunlight, and he looks genuinely content. 

“Enjolras?” 

Enjolras turns in reply. 

“Yes, Grantaire?” 

Grantaire leans in and kisses his boyfriend. It’s slow at first, but becomes more passionate as Enjolras kisses back. They bury their hands in each others’ hair, and Grantaire slips one arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Enjolras moves onto his tippy-toes to even out their heights, and they continue to kiss. 

The end is reluctant as Enjolras pulls away. 

“What was that for?” He asks with a smile. 

“You just looked so good, with the sunlight on your face.”


	3. Don't Worry

_ 9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them. _

 

Joly rocks back and forth, his mind racing as he waits for the exam doors to open. He mentally reviews all the material that he has relentlessly studied over the past few weeks, trying to visualize the practice tests in his head. When he comes across a question that he can't remember, he begins to internally panic as he searches the depths of his brain for the answer. 

Bossuet returns from the bathroom and notices that Joly is uneasy almost immediately. He wraps his arm around his short boyfriend’s shoulders as Joly leans into the embrace. 

“Joly, what’s wrong?” Bossuet softly asks his boyfriend. 

“I’m going to fail this exam,” Joly exclaims. 

“No, you’re not. Why do you think?” Bossuet continues in the same, soft tone. 

“I can’t remember anything,” Joly whispers. “I’m going to fail.”

“You’re not going to fail. You’ve spent three weeks studying for this exam. You’re going to pass with flying colours,” Bossuet assures. 

Joly looks into his boyfriend’s face. “I’m just scared, and nervous. I’ve studied for three weeks, but what if it’s not enough? What happens if I forget everything? What happens if I run out of time? What happens if I fail this exam?”

Bossuet smiles and leans forwards to kiss his boyfriend. All thoughts of the exam flee from Joly’s mind as he kisses back. The kiss is gentle and sweet, and Joly’s uneasy stomach is settled as Bossuet pulls back. 

“You’re going to be amazing,” assures Bossuet again. “If there’s anyone who knows this material, it’s you. There is no need to worry. Once you finish, Chetta and I will be here to pick you up. We can go out for lunch if you want.”

“That would be great,” says Joly, a smile spreading across his face. He leaves his boyfriend’s embrace as he walks into the exam room, glancing back once before sitting down. Bossuet smiles back. 


	4. Distractions

_9\. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them._

 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire drones from the kitchen. “Why must you keep working on that speech of yours?” 

“I want to have it finished by this evening,” Enjolras replies plainly. Grantaire rolls his eyes to that statement. 

“Can’t you take a break?” He complains. 

“Tell me, why would I take a break?” Enjolras asks. 

“You haven’t eaten lunch yet. The weather is nice. Combeferre has sent you ten texts in the past half hour. I’m bored,” Grantaire rattles off the reasons, counting on his fingers. 

“I can eat lunch later. The weather will be just as nice tomorrow. I’m sure Combeferre’s texts are about some new scientific discovery, so they can wait. As to your boredom, I’m sure you can find something to occupy your time.”

Grantaire sighs and begins to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He brings it, along with a plate, over to where Enjolras is sitting on the floor of their living room. He places his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. Receiving no protests, he loops his arm around that of his boyfriend and smiles. 

“Enjolras, please take a break,” he pleads. 

“Not now,” is the response. Grantaire decides to take the matter into his own hands. He presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and waits for a response. After a few seconds he begins to kiss down Enjolras’ jaw and neck, until Enjolras turns his head slightly to kiss Grantaire on the lips. The kiss lasts a few seconds before Grantaire pulls back, smiling. 

“Now that I have your attention,” Grantaire grins, “please eat.” He takes the plate with the sandwich and hands it to Enjolras. “You need nourishment.”


End file.
